A bitewing x-ray of a patient's molars is a common diagnostic technique used in many dental examinations. Such x-ray involves placing a bitewing x-ray film holder in the patient's mouth, having the patient place the occlusive surfaces of his upper and lower molars against a tab portion of the holder, and taking an x-ray photograph of those teeth.